jcafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Telemté Clan
The Telemté Clan is a Na'vi Clan that lives in a hometree that is partially submerged in water. Their home is in the center of the Bok'xii Marshlands. Habitat Only 70% of the Hometree that serves as the home for the Telemté is visible. The other thirty percent lies deep in Lake Habi'i. A large part of the tree is the roots, many of which are above ground partially. They form a web-like structure, allowing the Telemté Na'vi to traverse the waters of the lake, and hunt the sea creatures there, as well as develop their seafaring tools. Or rather, waterfaring, as they do not reach the sea. Lake Habi'i is connected to the river Honta-fu, which actually flows into the lake instead of flowing out. Despite this, the lake doe not overflow, and the water sinks in to the soil and spreads out into the marsh. Both humans and Na'vi recognized this as the reason for bog-like soil of the Bok'xii Marshlands. The Na'vi see the Lake as the lifeblood for the entire area around them, and hold it under sacred importance. Many aquatic plants grow on the submerged roots of the Telemté Hometree. Because the saturation of the soil, and thus the emptying of much of the lakewater, happens at many different intervals, the lake tide is constantly changing. The Na'vi have mapped out the times of the high tide (Nawmean - "Greater blue") and low tide(Hi'ean "Smaller Blue"), so that they know when to hunt or move. Culture Telemté culture is strongly affected by their habitat, and this has made them unique. The changing tide of the lake has influenced their behaviour and perception on life. Because it happens roughly every 5 and a half days, this is how the Na'vi of the Telemté measure their time, and a week for them is 5 and a half day. Halfway through the fifth day is known as "Krr'ean Latem" - "Time of Water-Change" And usually this is the time festivals would be had, or on an ordinary day, it is simply when they would eat, stop working, or pay respects to Eywa. "Krr'ean Latem" is often used as a time for appointments or deadlines, for example; "We shall ride at the next Krr'ean Latem." "You must complete the task before we see two more Krr'ean Latem." The rising and falling of the Lake water leaves strange water marks on the roots of the Hometree. These markings are considered to be a link from Eywa to those who cannot speak with her as well, and are her most simplistic use of the biological network on Pandora. They can sometimes contain warnings for the clan, or directions. Every six Krr'ean Latem, the old markings have faded away and new ones have appeared. Thus, these thirty-three days which consist of six krr'ean latem are the Telemté equivalent of a month (Known as Pxay Latem, "Many changes") Swimming is considered to be a necessary skill for the Telemté. Uusally at the age of about four or five, a Na'vi child is taken out with a Na'vi adult, to go searching for a spirit animal. This is often a Bomo, a half-matured Boulder Toad spawn, or some other amphibious creature or semi-aquatic mammal. Once the spirit animal is found, the child is encouraged to form a Tsahaylu with it. This is often the child's first Tsahaylu. As the child grows up, it's spirit animal teaches it to swim via Tsahaylu. Because many different animals are used, many different forms of swimming are created. Thus, the swimming form used by the Na'vi is worn proudly, like a badge, and is said to show what kind of Na'vi they are. Their armour and skin is often decorated or tatooed with markings associated with that swimming form. Certain swimming forms lend themselves to certain jobs and tasks around the Hometree. For example, those who swim in the form of a Bomo shy away from battle and usually become lookouts, scouts, or scholars. Those who swim in the form of a Boulder Toad usually become guardians or bodyguards. Although there is no law against taking up a job that is contrary to your swimming style, Na'vi are usually at peace with what they are "supposed" to do, because that particular job appeals to them.